robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat C
Heat C of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the third of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast on September 18, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on November 22, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Chaos 2 (5) vs Destructosaur vs Iron-Awe 2 vs Mighty Mouse The battle started with Chaos 2, Destructosaur, and Iron-Awe 2 coming together. Chaos 2 flipped Destructosaur over, with an Iron-Awe 2 axe blow connecting on Destructosaur as it was in the process of being overturned. The two-time champion put itself in trouble with its flip on Destructosaur though, as it turned itself over. Chaos 2 quickly got back onto its tyres though, as it self-righted, while Mighty Mouse came in with a long-distance charge on Destructosaur. Chaos 2 then decided to attack Iron-Awe 2, and hurled it over the arena wall with a side-on flip, eliminating the Grimm family's machine from the competition. Both Chaos 2 and Mighty Mouse then darted around the arena, with both nudging Destructosaur - which was still unable to self right. The next period of the fight was spent with Chaos 2 chasing after Mighty Mouse - causing it to roll over at one stage after bumping into it, before Mighty Mouse temporarily beached itself on Chaos 2's flipper, which was no longer working. Meanwhile, Destructosaur was finally being counted out by Refbot, while Sir Killalot and Sergeant Bash edged the beaten machine onto the Floor Flipper. Destructosaur darted around the arena after it was thrown back onto its wheels by the arena hazard, but it was too late for Destructosaur to salvage anything from the battle. Cease was called, with Chaos 2 and Mighty Mouse progressing to Round 2. Qualified: Chaos 2 & Mighty Mouse Mr Nasty vs Doctor Fist vs Crushtacean vs Dantomkia Doctor Fist was immobilised almost from the start, as one of the two petrol engines had already broken before the bout had started, and off-screen, Doctor Fist had also been flipped onto its side, where it could not self-right from. Meanwhile, Crushtacean came in with the first attack of note between the other three machines - shoving Mr Nasty around, and cutting off Mr Nasty's aerial in the process. This meant that the battle had been decided within the opening seconds, leaving the two victorious robots, Dantomkia and Crushtacean, to fight alone. Dantomkia nearly chucked Crushtacean out of the arena with a strong flip, which left Crushtacean's right-hand claw hanging up on top of the side wall. Dantomkia continued to exhibit its flipping capabilities seconds latter, as it stacked Mr Nasty up against the arena wall, ala Crushtacean. Crushtacean was then removed from its suspended position by Sir Killalot and dragged around the arena for a short period, while Dantomkia continued to play around with Mr Nasty. Crushtacean then came to a stop momentarily after a flip by Dantomkia, which continued to hound it around the arena. After this, Doctor Fist was finally knocked down from its position of immobility by Dantomkia, but by this moment, Doctor Fist had already broken down, and was counted out by Refbot. The Pit of Oblivion then descended after Dantomkia accelerated Crushtacean and flipped it onto the bumper. This attack rendered Crushtacean immobile, but it was too late to change Mr Nasty's fate, as it was being counted out by Refbot. Both Mr Nasty and Doctor Fist were then pitted simultaneously by Sir Killalot and Sergeant Bash, putting Dantomkia through, and also Crushtacean, despite the crab receiving heavy punishment. Qualified: Dantomkia & Crushtacean Round 2 Chaos 2 (5) vs Crushtacean Chaos 2 started the battle with a charge into Crushtacean, which skidded to one side. After jostling for position, both machines locked head on with each other. Chaos 2 then used its flipper, but because of the size of Chaos 2 and the width of Crushtacean's claws, the attack from George Francis' machine left both machines balanced on their sides. Crushtacean landed on its tyres first, and was able to drive Chaos 2 back towards the arena wall. Chaos 2 then attempted to halt Crushtacean's advances with a flip, and although it succeeded in throwing the crab, the attack also left Chaos 2 propped up against an angle grinder. Chaos 2 moved itself away from the arena hazard with a flip, and although it was suspended with its flipper fired open for a short period, its weapon then retracted, allowing it to fire once again, and dropping Chaos 2 back down onto its wheels. Chaos 2 attempted to come onto the attack by meeting Crushtacean front on again, but it was unable to cleanly flip the Series 5 Heat Finalist, which visibly dug its claws into Chaos 2 on its second flip. Finally, Chaos 2 was able to turn Crushtacean over with its next attack, and followed this successful attack up with another flip soon after. Crushtacean, now on the back foot, decided to activate the Pit Release bumper. However, Crushtacean's plan backfired, as it began to violently swerve around close to the arena hazard, before reversing itself down into the Pit - giving Chaos 2 a passage through to the Heat Final. Notably, this was the first time Mr. Psycho was in the arena with a robot other than Growler. Winner: Chaos 2 Mighty Mouse vs Dantomkia Dantomkia did the chasing in the opening moments, as Mighty Mouse ran around the arena. Dantomkia then shovelled the mouse onto its front and drove it across the arena floor, but Mighty Mouse slipped away before Dantomkia's flipping arm came into action. Mighty Mouse attempted to back into space after this charge, but Dantomkia was in hot pursuit, and this time came in with a flip which very nearly flicked Mighty Mouse out of the arena, as it dropped onto the top of the arena wall. Dantomkia continued its strong period by forcing Mighty Mouse towards Sir Killalot, before throwing Mighty Mouse into the Disc of Doom release bumper, where it was left stranded on its side. Refbot knocked Mighty Mouse back onto its wheels, but Trevor Wright's machine found itself in an identical situation moments later, as it glancing drive from Dantomkia propped Mighty Mouse back onto its side, next to the Disc of Doom itself. Dantomkia knocked Mighty Mouse in action again while missing with a flip, with Mighty Mouse now also beginning to lose pieces of itself - with one of its ears and the rear stabiliser of its tail falling off. Dantomkia's next flip crashed Mighty Mouse into a side angle grinder, before a minor repositioning from Michael Lambert allowed him to squeeze underneath Mighty Mouse, which allowed him to then flick it out of the arena. Dantomkia was through to the Heat Final, and it celebrated this feat by spinning around and firing its flipper in the centre of the arena. Winner: Dantomkia Final Chaos 2 (5) vs Dantomkia Both machines cautiously edged around for a couple of seconds, before Dantomkia slipped up onto Chaos 2's flipper panel. Chaos 2 used this opportunity to throw Dantomkia over to the arena wall, before the two machines engaged front on. Chaos 2 arced around, arena-wall side of Dantomkia, which subsequently allowed Dantomkia to drive Chaos 2 back towards an unoccupied CPZ. After its rear touched the arena wall, Chaos 2 activated its flipper, which chucked Dantomkia over and onto the red red warning of the CPZ, while also overturning itself. As Shunt charged in, both machines attempted to self right. Chaos 2 found its efforts disrupted by the House Robot, while Dantomkia was only able to fling itself onto the arena wall until Sir Killalot came across and nudged the yellow and black machine, which allowed it to finally edge back down onto the arena floor. Meanwhile, Chaos 2's flips became increasingly limp, and the situation was made worse for George Francis' team after Shunt repositioned Chaos 2 - leaving its back against the arena wall, and therefore allowing it no space to cleanly self right anymore. The now composed Dantomkia was able to come in with a drive on Chaos 2, slamming it into the arena wall. Chaos 2 continued its attempts to self right, but was unable to, and with Shunt now vacating the CPZ, Dantomkia was able to line up a drive, press Chaos 2 up against the arena wall, and then flick it sideways and out of the arena. Dantomkia had completed a notable feat in its debut campaign, and was through to the series Semi-Finals, as the winner of Heat C. It would repeat this feat in the following series. Heat Winner: Dantomkia Trivia *This heat marked the first time that a previous champion was knocked out of the heats, as Series 3 and 4 champion Chaos 2 fell in the heat final. The other heats were Heat I of the Sixth Wars and Heat M of the Seventh Wars, both seeing Panic Attack beaten, Razer in the first Heat of Series 8, and Apollo in Heat 5 of Series 9 and Heat 1 of Series 10. *This was the final time that Chaos 2 appeared in the main competition, and the only time that it failed to reach the Series Semi-Finals. It was the first seed in Series 6 to fall. *Chaos 2's very last Out of the Arena flip was in this heat, against Iron-Awe 2 in the first round. Interestingly, Dantomkia's first ever Out of the Arena flip occurred against Mighty Mouse three battles later. *Along with Heat I and Heat K, there were no judges' decisions in this episode. *This episode contains exactly half of the total number of Out of the Arenas achieved in Series 6, with three out of the six flips performed in this episode. *The post-Heat Final interview with Mike Lambert of Team Dantomkia was used in a sketch on "Harry Hill's TV Burp", which mocked the esoteric terms used by roboteers. *During the interview with the Dantomkia team after the heat final, Michael Lambert referred to George Francis as "John" at one point but corrected himself. *This was the only episode of Series 6 not to have clips from battles in the heat shown before cutting Jonathan Pearce announcing the first round battles. *Dantomkia fought Iron-Awe 2 in the Extreme 2 Challenge Belt which leaves Destructosaur the only robot in this heat not to fight Dantomkia at any point because it only appeared in this episode. *After the first melee, Iron-Awe 2 was listed as "Iron-Awe" on the battle board. *Only four House Robots appeared throughout the whole episode - Sir Killalot in all five battles, Sergeant Bash in both first round battles, Mr. Psycho in both second round battles and Shunt in the heat final. Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation